


Strange Attractors

by ars_belli



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_belli/pseuds/ars_belli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes obfuscation alone leads to clarity.  When his body eclipses the moonlight, Vin wonders why she never saw the similarities before. (A drabble set during "The Well of Ascension" to make that subtext from "The Final Empire" make sense.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Attractors

When his body eclipses the moonlight _just so_ , Vin wonders why she never saw the similarities before. The silhouette moves, solidifies into Elend and she fleetingly thinks that any resemblance is just a deception, conjured by Elend's newfound musculature and Vin's melancholy and the obscuring mist. Then he smiles at her and the thought is gone. Another man's twist of the lips, complete with charm and weariness in equal measure, but why has she seen only the kindness before and missed the impish grin? If she chooses to look, there's steel in Elend too, beneath the pretty atium gleam. His fingers are just as warm along her jawline, there's the same familiar stubble at her returning caress. His lips hover over hers, the warmth in her stomach all-too-familiar from her metallic sorcery. She'd mistaken the two that first night. They steal closer and she waits for his warmth and hunger and bitterness and charm to saturate her body. Vin always waits, but it never comes. Elend and Kelsier simply don't kiss the same.


End file.
